Rol de padres
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, enamorados, algunos con una aparente relación estable, otros que ni siquiera se dan cuenta... Además, de un día para otro, por ironías de la suerte ¿Terminan cuidando niños? Eso será digno de ver. Cómo los pequeños terminan de fortalecer sus uniones...o llevarlas al borde de la destrucción. Comedia y Romance inundan las preparatorias.
1. Extraño tu presencia

Les dejo el inicio de esta ocurrencia mía

Haikyuu no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor, a mi solo me gusta hacer realidad el Kagehina y mis demás OTP´s

Las letras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Hinata.

* * *

_**Rol de Padres**_

* * *

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo pensaba en eso? ¿Un mes, dos quizás?

El asunto era que por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en su compañero (y vamos, porque no admitir, su amigo) de equipo, Kageyama Tobio.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo en su casa luego de las prácticas? _

_¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando cada vez que volea el balón con esa precisión magistral?_

Esos eran tan sólo ejemplos simples de las miles de cosas que el joven deportista pelirrojo pensaba acerca del Setter pelinegro de Karasuno.

No obstante, Hinata Shoyo era tan inocente cómo ingenuo que ni el mismo se explicaba cuáles eran las causas de aquellos pensamientos. Se los atribuía a posible admiración que con trabajo admitía, a veces se decía a si mismo que era por culpa de que todos los días practicaba con el pelinegro, sin embargo constantemente se comenzaba a preguntar si Kageyama pensaba a veces lo mismo sobre su persona.

En fin, cuando podía, le restaba importancia porque simplemente tenía otras cosas que hacer, cómo por ejemplo, el día de hoy.

Tenía que cuidar a un bebé.

Sí, un bebé.

El nieto de una de sus vecinas.

El asunto sucedió de una manera graciosa; el fin de semana acompaño a su madre para ayudarle con las compras cuando se encontraron con una de las amigas de ella. La señora casualmente les platico que la próxima semana tendría una boda y que su joven hija sería la dama de honor, y ya que el esposo de la muchacha se encontraba de viaje de negocios (ya que era un nuevo profesionista) y estaría ausente para la fecha, el cuidado del bebé era aún más complicado. La cuestión de la señora era que su nieto era muy chiquito para que fuera a una fiesta ruidosa. Y en ese momento a la madre de Hinata se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ofrecerlo para cuidar a la criatura.

─ El pequeño tiene casi 1 año –dijo la madre de Hinata al llegar a la casa –no será diferente a cómo cuidabas a tu hermanita.

─ Es que precisamente ese día tengo práctica, si fuera en la noche no habría problema, pero la señora quiere que vaya desde la tarde –respondió el peli naranja pesarosamente.

─ Es para que te expliquen qué hacer, además de que tienen varias cosas que hacer antes de ir a la boda. Ándale, un día que no te la pases toda la tarde con tus amigos, no va a pasar nada.

_¿El notara mi ausencia?_

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, desechando ese fugaz pensamiento.

Con todo eso, se encontraba ahora en la puerta de la casa a dos calles de la suya. Suspiró y tocó el timbre del portón recibiéndolo una linda muchacha de cabello profundamente negro, le abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa le dijo:

─ Tú debes ser Hinata, pasa. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kyoko.

La casa era bonita, amplia y ordenada. De la cocina llegó la señora con un bebé entre sus brazos, de apariencia pachoncita de mejillas rosadas y cabellos finitos de color oscuro, que enseguida provoco ternura en Shoyo.

─ ¿Puedo cargarlo? –se apuró a decir, sorprendiéndose el mismo un poco del arrebato de ternura que el infante le había provocado. Ambas mujeres sonrieron y asintieron dándole al pequeño que se encontraba dormido. Cuando lo tuvo en brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír y fijarse en los cabellos que eran cómo el azabache…

_Como los de él._

Miles de mariposas parecían revolotear en su estómago y el calor le invadía un poco el rostro.

_¿Así sería un hijo de Kageyama?_

Pensó con mucha curiosidad y ternura extremas, en cuestión de segundos su mente viajó en pase directo a una fantasía inconsciente en la que Tobio sonreía frente a él jugando con la pequeña mejilla del bebé, reluciendo su orgullo tan característico y esta vez por ser padre. Entonces, tan solo por un instante, Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser parte, y no tan solo parte si no también la causa, de esa atmosfera de felicidad, quería que ambos fueran los que se encargaran de un ser tan lindo y pequeño.

_¡¿Que estoy pensando?! _

Sacudió la cabeza (ya se le hacía costumbre para salir de esa clase de pensamientos) por fortuna nadie se dio cuenta de su sonrojo, pues tanto la abuela cómo la madre, habían desviado la atención para arreglar una enorme pañalera que estaba sobre el sofá.

─ Hinata –dijo la joven mujer –aquí te voy a dejar los pañales de mi pequeño Ryu, sus biberones, su fórmula, chupones…

Luego de media hora de explicaciones, de lo que tenía que hacer si al pequeño Ryu le daba hambre, de cómo bañarlo y a que números llamar para localizarla, dejaron solo a Hinata con el bebé que dormía cómo angelito en su cuna.

Hoy no entrenaría, eso no tenía nada de malo, sin embargo comenzaba a sentir cierto vacío. Le faltaba ver esa silueta que sobrepasaba a la suya, necesitaba que aquella voz potente se dirigiera hacia él aunque fuese para soltarle algún regaño, que va, extrañaba al arrogante Kageyama.

Sin embargo no lo admitía.

Y cómo si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento durante esa hora que paso fugaz, el timbre de la casa sonó, y al asomar por la ventana ¡Oh sorpresa! Kageyama estaba frente al portón.

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

* * *

_Nos leemos :D_


	2. Cuidando al pequeño Ryu

**_La segunda parte de esta historia XDD_**

* * *

**_Cuidando al pequeño Ryu_**

* * *

De alguna manera u otra no pudo soportar ni media hora la práctica. La razón: el idiota pelirrojo para quien levantaba la pelota no estaba.

Chasqueo la lengua, hastiado y frustrado, porque no lograba encontrar al cien por ciento satisfacción en lo que estaba haciendo. Le traía lleno de coraje que dos cosas se hubiesen mezclado tan repentinamente en su vida fusionándose para que ambas fueran esenciales para él.

Hinata y el deporte que tanto amaba: El vóleibol.

Así que, luego de preguntarle a Daichi la razón por la cual su compañero faltó a la práctica de ese día, agarró sus cosas maldiciendo al pelinaranja entre dientes y salió del gimnasio, dejando un poco curiosos al resto del equipo.

Y para el colmo, tras caminar hasta casa de Hinata y preguntar por él. Se encontraba ahora frente al portón de la casa en donde Shoyo se suponía estaba de niñera.

─ Kageyama ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era cierto, ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hacía en ese lugar? Se preguntó internamente el _setter_

─ ¿Por qué abandonaste las prácticas de hoy? –fue lo único que Kageyama pudo decir al respecto, con ese tono frio que usaba cuando reprendía al más bajo.

─ ¿Será porque estoy cuidando a un bebito? Daaa –dijo Shoyo con sorna, luego cambio su semblante a uno entusiasmado, de repente se le había ocurrido una idea, quizá fuera de lugar, pero aun así quería probarla.

─ Ven Kageyama –le dijo ruidosamente tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo adentro de la casa.

─ ¡Oi! ¡Deja de jalarme!

─ Tienes que ver esto –argumento Hinata sin hacerle caso, introduciéndolo a la casa. Una vez dentro, Kageyama se soltó del agarre del otro, dejó su mochila en el suelo y acomodo su chaqueta de la escuela, enseguida Hinata le hizo ademán de que se le siguiera a lo que Tobio, algo confundido y sin decir nada con una mueca de fastidio en la cara, le siguió el paso.

─ ¿No es algo curioso? –dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Kageyama alzo una ceja mirándolo desconfiadamente y entonces se inclinó sobre la cuna que estaba enfrente de él. No sabía muy bien que era, pero al mirar a la pequeña criatura durmiendo inocentemente sobre su lecho, hizo que las expresiones del pelinegro se suavizaran, hasta hacer que una sonrisa discreta naciera de sus labios, sin que fuera percibida por el otro muchacho.

─ Supongo –dijo incorporándose de nuevo –¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?

─ Sí.

Un pequeño ruidito hizo voltear a ambos.

─ Se despertó –Hinata fue y lo alzo en brazos, el pequeño entreabrió los ojitos mirando al pelinaranja, Kageyama por curiosidad se acercó a ver al pequeño.

─ ¿Lo quieres cargar?

Antes de que el contrario pudiera decir algo, Hinata ya le estaba pasando al bebé

─ Espera idiota –replico el más alto –yo no sé cargar niños.

─ No seas tonto, es muy fácil. Sólo mantenlo junto a tu pecho y agárralo firme pero suave.

La escena distaba mucho de lo que se imaginaba, porque Kageyama tenía un rostro de nerviosismo en lugar de una sonrisa orgullosa. Aun así a Shoyo le pareció una escena tierna y graciosa, y sin que se percatara de ello, le daba mucha alegría que Tobio estuviera ahí con él.

─ Pareces padre primerizo –se burló el pelirrijo, con esa habitual energía de siempre.

─¡ Cállate!

Y Hinata se soltó a reír más al notar el ligero sonrojo de Kageyama.

En ese momento, el bebito comenzó a soltar pequeños quejidos hasta que rompió en un llanto estridente.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué llora? Hinata idiota has algo para que se calle.

─ Eres un salvaje –dijo Hinata, mirándolo como si le quisiera echar culpas –lo asustaste con tus gritos.

─ No es cierto –y el bebé seguía llorando, mientras el pelinegro lo mecía torpemente en sus brazos.

─ Ahhh eres muy idiota Kageyama así no se mece a un bebito –se acercó y se lo quito de los brazos –Tal vez tenga hambre.

Hinata camino a la sala, seguido por el otro, para buscar la pañalera que le habían dejado. Hurgó en ella hasta sacar un biberón y la fórmula para preparar la leche.

─ Supongo que puedes cargarlo cinco minutos mientras la preparo ¿verdad?

─ ¿Me crees tan idiota?

─ La verdad sí.

─ Un día pasare el balón directamente en tu cara –dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras recibía nuevamente al bebé entre sus brazos.

Mientras Kageyama se la rifaba teniendo al bebito cargado, Hinata se apresuró a preparar el biberón, una vez hecho le pidió al bebé.

Por un par de minutos Tobio quedo entretenido mirando la curiosa escena, Hinata se veía … ¿Lindo? Sí, lindo. Teniendo a un bebido entre sus delgados brazos, dándole de comer con el biberón mientras le sonreía tiernamente. Con su baja estatura parecía una chica con su hijo recién nacido.

─ ¿Qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo al sentirse observado.

─ Nada –el pelinegro había desviado la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por pensar que Hinata se veía "lindo" –¿Cómo es que sabes cuidar bebés? –preguntó para disimular.

─ Porque yo cuide varias veces a mi hermanita, además me explicaron cómo hacerlo.

El pequeño Ryu mientras bebía del biberón miraba a ambos alternadamente.

─ ¿Qué estará pensando?

─ Los bebés no piensan –dijo Tobio

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera eres bueno en los estudios, cómo para afirmar algo así –dijo el más bajo con un mohín.

─ Mira quien lo dice.

Una vez que el infante terminó su comida, Hinata lo recargó en su hombro para darle golpecitos en su espalda y así sacara el aire. Al hacerlo miró que el pequeño no pretendía dormir y lo dejó gatear en la sala bajo su vigilancia.

¿Ahora qué?

Bueno, Kageyama había ido hasta Hinata pero nunca se detuvo a pensar con qué fin, es decir, ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer juntos además de practicar?

─ ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó para hacer conversación

─ Ryu –dijo Hinata y agregó viéndolo a los ojos –Kageyama ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?

─ ¿Acaso te molesta verme? –le contesto con arrogancia desviando la mirada.

─ No, pero pensé que te quedarías a practicar con los demás. Neee ¿Acaso me extrañabas? –Dijo el pelinaranja picándole los costados.

─ Idiota, claro que no -Dijo furioso y sonrojado sacudiéndole de la camiseta.

Entonces se escucharon pequeñas y adorables carcajadas.

─ El pequeño Ryu se ríe de tus bestialidades –Dijo Hinata.

Kageyama soltó a Hinata y caminó hasta el bebé, tomándolo por debajo de sus bracitos y alzándolo para ponerse enfrente de él. El infante tenía una manita en la boca, mientras se reía y hacia burbujitas con su salivita, definitivamente las muecas de enojo de Kageyama le daban mucha risa.

─ ¿Así que me ves gracioso? –dijo Kageyama con fingida molestia a con esas expresiones tan caracterizas de él, pues el chiquillo le había producido cierta ternura –te ríes cómo el idiota ese que está ahí.

─ No es cierto, se parece a ti.

Oficialmente los dos quedaron sonrojadisimos, Hinata por haber dejado escapar parte de lo que pensaba, y Kageyama por andar imaginándose cosas. Era solo un simple comentario ¿no?

Y el pequeño Ryu seguía riendo, cómo si detectara la ironía.

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Es por el cabello –desvió la mirada Hinata

─ Pero…

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Kageyama sintió algo tibio y húmedo sobre su pecho. Ryu, se había orinado en él.

─ Hinata … ¿No le pusiste el pañal antes de que le pusieran su pijama verdad?

_Oh no, se ve realmente enojado…_

* * *

**_Veremos luego cómo les va a estos dos XD_**


	3. Dos bakas y un bebé

_**Hola, les traigo el nuevo caítulo de "Rol de padres"**_

_**Me tomé el comentario de "Lirio Azul" y le decidí poner el titulo que ella dijo.**_

_**Gracias, XD**_

* * *

_**Capitulo tres: "Dos bakas y un bebé"**_

* * *

La camisa deportiva daba vueltas en la lavadora, _"gracias a Dios tenía la chaqueta abierta" _pensó Tobio ahí fastidiado viendo a la prenda dar vueltas y vueltas.

─ Kageyama no tenías por qué aventarme la pañalera, da gracias que te deje usar la lavandería –entró Hinata quejándose y sobándose el hombro, pero se detuvo en seco ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Al pelinegro, únicamente con su pantalón de la escuela…

Por supuesto que Hinata ya lo había visto de esta manera ¡Son deportistas! Se cambian en los vestidores a diario, sin embargo cuando empiezas a poner tu atención a cada detalle en una sola persona, las cosas cambian.

Ya era el colmo, mira que venir a avergonzarse por ver así a su compañero de equipo. ¿Pero que le iba a hacer? Tobio no estaba nada mal, abdomen plano, piel trigueña de cremosa apariencia, los años de juventud junto a una vida activa hacían maravillas con esos músculos que comenzaban a mostrar su hermoso diseño.

─ ¿Qué te….¡Auch! -Hinata había agarrado una toalla que estaba en el perchero del cuarto de lavado, la hizo pelota y se la aventó en plena cara al contrario.

─ Eso es por tu salvajismo de hace rato –gritó Hinata huyendo de ahí, definitivamente no se sentía él mismo, notaba su cara caliente y el corazón agitado dentro del pecho.

─ Pequeño Ryu –dijo notando al infante que lo observaba desde su corral, y le sonrió; ese niño era muy adorable con su chuponcito en forma de flor sobre su boquita. Hinata se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas pasándole un cubo de juguete y con la mirada pensativa le dijo con la voz baja:

─ ¿Qué rayos me sucede? No puede ser posible que esté pensando en este sujeto de esta manera…(al fin se había dado algo de cuenta) ¡Además es un_ Rey _egocéntrico presumido …

─ ¿Quién es un egocéntrico presumido? -dijo Tobio ejerciendo presión con su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, "Auch eso duele" se quejó el pelinaranja.

─ Ya te dije miles de veces que no me digas _Rey. _

─ Yo te digo cómo se me pegue la gana -hizo el más bajo un mohín de reproche en realidad bastante adorable.

─ Tch, idiota –respondió el contrario dándose la media vuelta –eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza y una completa molestia

"_Tú eres el verdadero dolor de cabeza"_

Tobio ahora traía solo puesta la chaqueta del instituto pues no se iba a andar paseandose por ahí semidesnudo en la sala de una casa ajena.

─ Si soy tanta molestia para ti ¿para qué viniste? -Hinata dio en el clavo, el setter nunca se imaginó que pudiera preguntarle algo así ¿Desde cuándo le importaba con tanta seriedad al otro las palabras que salían de su boca?

─ Tienes razón, no se para que vine –dijo molesto – apenas esté listo mi camiseta yo…¡Hinata idiota ese niño se va a dar en la torre!

─ Ahh Ryu …espera –el pequeño ya tenía una piernita del otro lado del barandal tratando cómicamente de salirse de su encierro, Kageyama se acercó hasta donde estaban esos dos y tomó al bebé torpemente entre sus brazos.

─ Este niño peligra a tu lado –le dijo mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

─ No es cierto, dámelo –exigió Hinata cómo si le hubieran quitado un oso de peluche, Kageyama sonrió malicioso y alzó más al bebé.

─ No, me lo llevaré –contestó el contrario fingiendo seriedad –Eres un irresponsable…

─ Dámelo no te lo puedes llevar –el pelinegro evadía al otro fácilmente dando vuelas mientras tenía al bebé por encima de él sonteniéndolo, para Ryu eso era diversión, sus adorables carcajadas habían subido de tono, vaya en realidad para los tres se volvió divertido, era increíble como ambos comenzaban discutiendo para luego olvidarse de ello, Hinata acorralo a Kageyama en el sofá y se abalanzo sobre él, quedando este con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas al infante y Hinata encima de él.

El peli naranja reía contra su pecho, el setter bajo a Ryu poniéndolo a su lado y por un instante se quedaron así.

_**Era muy reconfortante tener al imperativo de Hinata de esa manera.**_

Lentamente levantaba los brazos, quería rodear con ellos la figura que tenía sobre cuerpo, pero el teléfono de la sala sonó y Hinata se levantó de un salto.

─ ¿Bueno?

─ _Ah, Hina-chan_ –se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, el mencionado rió apenado ante el sobrenombre que la mamá de Ryu tan confiadamente le pusó _-¿Todo bien?_

─ Sí Kyoko-san –respondió alegre.

─ _¿Qué hace mi pequeño Ryu?_ -Hinata miró a ver a donde estaban Tobio y el bebé, el primero aún estaba recostado en el sofá mientras el pequeño se inclinaba para tocarle el rostro.

─ Está jugando con un idiota –sonrió – ah, ¿le molesta que haya venido un amigo de la escuela?

─ _¿Un amigo?_ -y de inmediato se escuchó su voz un poco más efusiva _-¡Claro que no! ¿Los dos están cuidando a mi Ryu chan? Eso es…genial, está bien Hina-chan no hay problema._

El pelinaranja se confundió un poco por la efusividad de la chica, pero no le dio importancia.

─ _Ya casi van a ser la siete de la noche, nada más acuérdate de darle su baño, y te hable porque se me olvido decirte que el aceite de lavanda para que se relaje y se duerma está en la gaveta de su habitación._

─ Claro.

─ _Por cierto ya le hable a tu mamá , la fiesta va a terminar muy tarde así que puedes dormir ahí._

─ Claro…no hay problema.

─ _Tu amigo también puede quedarse…_

"_¿Eh?"_

─ _Nos vemos Hina-chan cuiden bien entre los dos a mi angelito._

─ Al parecer voy a quedarme toda lo noche –dijo Hinata más para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por el otro chico.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

─ Me quedaré contigo –Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo dicho tan tranquilamente por parte de Kageyama –no tengo nada más que hacer, además terminaras perdiendo a este niño.

─ H-haz lo que quieras que de bebés yo sé más que tú.

No se dijo nada más, pareciera que los dos huyeron de las explicaciones.

─ Voy a preparar la tina de Ryu –dijo Hinata dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Veinte minutos después, regresó a la sala y se encontró a Tobio ya con su playera seca, pero la escena que presencio le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro:

Kageyama a cierta distancia estaba de cuclillas con los brazos extendidos y Ryu caminaba o más bien se tambaleaba torpemente hacia él.

─ Vamos, si quieres que un día te enseñe a jugar volleyboll tienes que aprender a pararte y a caminar bien por la cancha primero –decía Tobio pareciendo entrenador, Hinata se tapó la boca para no reventar de risa ahí mismo. A mitad de camino, el bebito se tambaleo y cayó sobre su pequeño trasero.

─ Sin llorar ¿eh?, mientras este aquí vas a poder hacerlo –decía Kageyama mientras lo abrazaba.

"_**Mientras yo esté aquí, serás invencible"**_

Ese recuerdo vino a la mente del pelinaranja, entonces se sujetó el pecho sonriendo ampliamente.

─ No quieras verte genial al estar soltando esas palabras –y Kageyama miró por encima de su hombro viendo a un Hinata que se aguantaba la risa a más no poder.

─ Ya dámelo –caminó hacia él, luego de terminar de reírse, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a Ryu-chan –voy a bañarlo.

─ ¿Sabes cómo?

─ Es cómo bañarse así mismo, Kageyama eres un idiota cuando de niños se trata.

─ ¡Yo no me tengo que estar preocupando cómo cuidar niños a esta edad! ─

─ Tampoco yo, pero es inevitable ignorarlos –dijo Hinata caminando hacia el baño mientras Tobio lo miraba pensativo. Sin más se quedó mirando el televisor hasta que salió el más bajo con el pequeño en brazos, trayendo este un mameluco puesto y su cabellito húmedo.

─ Tuve tiempo de hasta ver un dos episodios _shingeki no kyojin _que transmitieron ¿Qué rayos hacías?

─ Pues jugando en la tina con el pequeño, tenía ahí su patito y su barco de plástico ¿verdad Ryu?

Flechazo para Kageyama, pues Hinata lucía jodidamente adorable cuando sonreía y más teniendo a esa criaturita en sus brazos mientras esta ponía sus manitas en la mejilla de su cuidador.

Se voltio y suspiro pesadamente.

Él sólo se estaba torturando.

**Las ocho de la noche**.

La mamá de Ryu la había dicho a Hinata que podía encargar lo que quisiera y que dijera que lo pusieran en su cuenta. Así que para las ocho y media, él llamó por una orden de Sushi , ya cenando en la cocina y al pequeño bajo sus cuidados se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales.

Estando juntos al parecer si podían hablar mucho más de lo que se imaginaban. (Sin dejar sus habituales peleas, claro esta)

El tiempo pasó volando; sin que se dieran cuenta Ryu ya había caído dormido sobre la alfombra, Hinata lo levantó y lo llevó a su cuna, dejando en la habitación una lucecita encendida.

─ Kyoko –san me dijo que es un sofá cama -dijo Hinata quitando las almohadas decorativas del mueble, entre los dos lo desplegaron y vieron que era bastante grande.

─ Puedes dormirte tu ahí –dijo Kageyama –yo iré a ese sofá, no quiero que me andes pateando la cara cómo cuando fuimos al retiro a entrenar. Estando tu futón al lado del mío parece que tenías el piso para ti solo.

─ ¡Pues mejor! –Dijo Hinata algo apenado –así puedo dormir a mis anchas.

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, las luces de la casa se apagaron.

Para la media noche entre sueños Kageyama escuchó un ruido agudo.

─ ¿Mm? –Entreabrió los ojos –Hinata, Hinata …El niño está llorando –dijo volviendo a pegar la cara contra la almohada. El pelinaranja se levantó medio sonámbulo y fue hasta el cuarto de Ryu, quien necesitaba un cambio de pañal, resuelta la urgencia, a Hinata le tomó una hora volver a adormecerlo hasta que lo logró y arrastrando los pies pudo volver a internarse en la cama y en en sus sueños.

Tres horas después Hinata se revolvió en la cama escuchando de nuevo otro sonido.

─ Kageyama –dijo bostezando –te toca a ti ir a verlo.

El mencionado alzó el rostro medio adormilado y perezosamente se levantó. Llegando al cuarto de Ryu lo tomó en brazos tratando de arrullarlo pero el bebé seguía llorando.

Kageyama ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos estaba más que cansado porque ese día se levantó muy temprano, así que caminó hasta la cama en donde estaba Hinata y se sentó en el borde con el bebé en sus brazos.

─ Oi Hinata –dijo adormilado –no se calla.

El pelirrojo se incorporó estirándose, tenía los cabellos revueltos y estaba tan cansado cómo el setter.

─ A lo mejor sólo tiene frió –lo abrazó, lo puso en su pecho y se recargó de nuevo en la cama tarareando muy bajo una canción, Kageyama ni se inmuto , bostezó y sin darse cuenta se dejó caer a un lado de Hinata.

Cinco de la madrugada y la puerta de la sala se abría.

─ Shhh –se escuchó decir y una fina mano encendió la tenue lámpara de la sala.

─ Mamá no hagas mucho ruido para no despertar a Ryu y a Hina….

Kyoko se quedó mirando la escena frente a ella: En el sofá cama estaba su querido Ryu durmiendo cómo angelito encima del pecho de Hinata mientras a su lado estaba otro chico mucho más alto que él abrazándolo por la cintura teniendo su rostro recargado en hombro del más bajo.

─ ¿Mamá?

─ ¿Sí?

─ La cámara por favor –la abuela suspiró sacando del bolso lo que pedía su hija, cuando ella veía cosas así…¿cómo decirlo?…se emocionaba tantito.

─ ¿¡No es la cosa más bella que has visto en tu vida!? -susurró ella toda emocionada y ruborizada volteando a ver a su madre casi sacudiéndola -¡Son hermosos! ¡Míralos, Ryu-chan parece su hijo!

Ni tonta ni perezosa Kyoko les tomo un par de fotos.

Su mamá rió negando con la cabeza.

A su hija lo_ fujoshi_ no se le quitaba nadie .

* * *

_**De verdad, los bebés huyen de su cuna y de su corral. Cuando mi hermanito tenia un año, hacia misión imposible en su corral y quien sabe cómo le hacía para escalarlo jajajaja. Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, de verdad. **_

_**AizumiMizore-YAOI: Me alegra que te guste el fic, y sí , Hinata se ve divino con su rol maternal (de joven madre) **_

_** : También nos haría felices que intentaran todas las veces que sea necesario hacer un bebé. Así que Ryu te mata de ternura? Espera a ver más.**_

_**Amigas y amigos míos , la cosa no acaba aquí, ellos no serán los únicos con "rol de padres" **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. ¡Vamos al parque acuático!

_**Capitulo cuatro: ¡Vamos al parque acuático!**_

* * *

─ ¡Buen remate Asahi-san!

Entrenamiento luego de clases, la rutina para nada monótona que los deportistas de Karasuno vivían a diario.

─ ¡Buen trabajo todos! ¡Ahora reúnanse! –exclamó el entrenador Ukai, mientras a su lado estaba el profesor Takeda paseando la vista fugazmente sobre unos papeles que traía en mano.

─ No olviden dormirse temprano –anunciaba el rubio sus acostumbradas indicaciones –no quiero a nadie durmiéndose en clase ¿entendido Noya, Tanaka, Hinata y Kageyama?

Se escuchó un _ossu_ colectivo y enseguida se dispusieron a dispersarse comenzando a realizar sus tareas asignadas para dejar el gimnasio ordenado tal y cómo se los entregaron, más no obstante; Daichi, Sugawara y Asahi fueron llamados por Takeda.

─ Saben, que este es su último año de preparatoria...

─ Sensei -habló Suga con algo de nostalgia intentando sonreír -a veces no queremos recordar eso.

y, tanto Daichi cómo Asahi bajaron la mirada.

Dejar atrás un capítulo de su juventud, tan lleno de lo que algún día serían recuerdos irreemplazables, tan desbordante de lo que es ahora de energía, y en la compañía de tan buenos amigos, era un situación simplemente, dolorosa.

Ninguno de los de tercer año se atrevía a tocar el tema pues querían dejar que el triste evento de desplegar por completo sus alas y volar hacia nuevas experiencias llegará sin remordimientos ni previos planes. Por que si más lo planeaban, daba la ilusión de que más rápido llegaría, y que después de eso muchos momentos ya no volverían a repetirse.

Takeda, compartiendo ese sentimiento mutuo que existía entre los tres muchachos, guardó unos segundos de silencio meditando en la mejor manera de exponer el tema que lo suficientemente impertinente era para aquellos tres, y ya que no se podía evitar, dijo de una vez por todas con su voz más clara y comprensiva:

─ Ustedes son personas que no acostumbran a evadir las situaciones -mencionó atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes ─ inclusive si es algo inevitable y difícil. Estoy seguro que si intentan mirar de frente verán que no se trata de algo finito. Después de haber vivido las dulzuras que hay en la plena flor de su juventud, poco a poco serán convertidas en la mayor y más satisfactoria sabiduría que pudieran acumular. Así cómo en la cancha viven un reto en cada practica, en cada partido, en cada gota de sudor que cae por sus frentes, una enseñanza única de superación personal y trabajo en equipo van a formar, las preparaciones para su vida futura no serán diferentes, nada extraordinarias y a lo mejor tendrán más claro a donde dirigir sus pasos...

─ Sensei...

─ ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ...M-me he dejado llevar de nuevo ─ dijo el profesor riendo nervioso negando con la mano ─ solo quería que tuvieran un punto de vista más amplio.

─ Gracias -dijeron los tres al unísono tomando un poco por sorpresa al que les había dado ese breve discurso. A lo mejor no entendiendo del todo lo que les trato de decir, pero guardaron dentro de sí las nobles intenciones que tenía aquel de hacerlos sentir cómodos frente a las cosas que por obligación debían de hacer, así cómo esos ánimos que les hizo retomar al momento de imaginarse lo emocionante que podrían ser las cosas de ahí en adelante si ponían toda su pasión cómo lo hacían dentro de la cancha.

Pasando a lo que su tutor les quería informar desde un principio, el adulto les repartió un par de hojas a cada uno, esos papeles eran sus Kardex* junto a una hoja que debía llenarse.

─ ¡¿No alcanzo los créditos suficientes!? -dijo un alarmado Asahi tras ver sus notas.

─ No,no,no, no es que no los alcancen o algo así ─ trataba el _sensei_ de tranquilizarlo ─ cómo ustedes eligieron las actividades del club por sobre cualquier curso que pudiese garantizar la elevación de sus notas e incluso la recuperación de una reprobación, claro si la hubiera, me tomé la tarea de buscar una manera para que tuvieran créditos extra ─ Finalizó sonriente ante la mirada algo confundida de los muchachos.

─ /─ /─ /─

─ ¿Donde están esos tres? ─ preguntó Tanaka refiriéndose precisamente a Daichi, Sugawara y Asahi. El resto del equipo (a excepción de Tsukishima y compañía que se adelantaron) caminaban por el sendero de siempre bajo el atardecer.

─ Takeda sensei se quedó a hablar con ellos -dijo Noya mientras saboreaba una paleta de hielo sabor limón.

─ ¡¿Creen que de nuevo los profesores los estén presionando en dejar el club!?

─ No provoques tanto alboroto ─ respondió Kageyama ante la duda de su inquieto amigo pelinaranja ─ ellos se han mantenido muy firmes en su decisión de continuar con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que no son de las personas que se retractan tan fácilmente.

Y más en lo cierto no podía estar Tobio, para NINGUNA tarea que les permitiera avanzar, se darían por vencidos.

**NINGUNA.**

Al día siguiente por los pasillos de la escuela, Hinata y Kageyama fueron interceptados por Sugawara, quien les explicó que durante el día de mañana, él y los demás chicos de tercer año no estarían en el entrenamiento que correspondía al fin de semana.

─ Lo que sucede -dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca ─ es que debemos realizar un servicio social.

─ ¿Que es eso? ¿Kageyama tu sabes que es?

─ ... no

─ Debí imaginarlo eres un idiota ─ masculló Hinata, divertido por insultarlo. Más el contrario lo escuchó y enseguida lo zarandeo cómo costumbre amenazándolo con que lo volviera a repetir.

─ Chicos dejen de jugar -pidió el peliplata con una sonrisa apenada debido a los estudiantes que se detenían al ver a los del equipo de Vóleybol en tan típica escena.

─ ¡Dijo que se aquietaran! ─ la voz amenazante de Daichi surtió el efecto esperado al tocar en el hombro a ese par.

Sugawara, ya aliviado, les explico expresamente lo que era un servicio social.

─ ¿ Y ya eligieron?

─ Bueno Hinata, al menos yo pienso que las horas dedicadas a ser prefecto en las excursiones de los niños de primaria serán menos horas. No sé los demás que quieran hacer -Koushi miró a ver discretamente a Daichi, ya que al parecer no se había decidido a elegir entre ser Tutor de los de primer año de su propio instituto o ir con su amigo, además de que...existían ciertas cosas pendientes entre ellos dos que por el momento habían construido una brecha invisible que provocaba que estando cerca uno del otro la mas mínima cosa se volviera algo más que incomoda, si no una espera tortuosa...

─ ¡Sugawara! ─ El mencionado se volteó enseguida deteniendo su andar, desviando la mirada instintivamente hacia el suelo con algo de rubor acentuando sus mejillas. Luego de explicarles la situación a los chicos de primer año él salió a paso apresurado cruzando mas que un "nos vemos" dirigido a todos.

─ Espera ─ Daichi trataba de tomar aire para hablar con más claridad mientras recargaba sus manos en las rodillas ─ ¿Me has estado evitando?

El viento que levantaba el polvo parecía llenar el silencio que surgió tras el cuestionamiento del capitán del equipo. Han de saber que las relaciones entre ellos no eran precisamente las que alguien pudiera esperar de esa amistad que habían llevado hasta ahora.

A veces sólo unas palabras son suficientes para cambiar por completo las cosas, o bueno, al menos llevarlas a otro plano.

**"Estoy enamorado de tí"**

Era precisamente una frase, desde el inicio de los tiempos, algo problemática.

Koushi le volvió la espalda al chico con una confidencial languidez, no esperaba que de un día para otro su mejor amigo lo podría poner tan nervioso y tan inseguro. Tenía que ordenar demasiadas cosas en su mente: La escuela, las practicas, su mejora continua como setter, la inevitable graduación...la declaración de Daichi...

Fue precisamente un día antes de todo el embrollo del servicio social, el capitán inesperadamente le pidió si podían ir juntos por un atajo que se desviaba de los demás terminando precisamente en un parque que ambos conocían perfectamente. No era precisamente el lugar más romántico del planeta para lo que Daichi hizo despues, pero vamos _¿cómo piensas claramente en un momento en el cual te armaste de valor para decirle de una vez por todas a la persona que amas, que darías todo por ella?_ El lugar era lo de menos.

Sugawara no supo que decir, su cara estaba tan roja cómo el cielo que mostraba el crepúsculo ese día, se revolvió nerviosamente en su lugar y de no ser por que su aguante no era tan patético su hubiese desmayado ahí mismo debido a la mezcolanza de emociones que trataba de acomodar es en su interior: sorpresa, duda, felicidad...

─ Te dije que no era necesaria una respuesta, solamente quería que lo supieras ─ habló Daichi trayendo de nuevo al setter al presente tras el breve vació ─ aunque...si decirlo implicaba que nuestra relación ya no sería la misma que antes, mejor me hubiese quedado callado ¡Lo más importante eres tú!

_"Daichi..."_

**¿Cómo corresponder correctamente tanta atención, tanto cuidado, tanta consideración?**

_"No se si soy el indicado para hacerte feliz..."_

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Nishinoya llegó corriendo con unos papeles en mano, tan energético cómo siempre.

─ ¡¿Así que irán a un parque acuático sin nosotros?! ─ les interrogó Noya cómo si les hubiese descubierto el más egoísta de los secretos, Asahi estabas detrás del líbero, a duras penas siguiéndole el paso, lucía bastante cansado, y no era para menos con Yuu detrás de él tratándolo de arriba abajo para sacarle la sopa acerca de lo que el profesor Takeda le había dicho y vaya que lo había logrado.

─ ¿Le dijiste que era algo obligatorio , verdad Asahi?

─ ¡P-por supuesto! ─ dijo Asahi cómo un conejillo acorralado ─ P-pero...

─ Pero nada ¡Será divertido si vamos todos! ─ Sugawara negó ante la exclamación entusiasta cruzando los brazos por delante del más bajo formando una "X" ─ para nada, sólo podemos ir los que ya nos inscribimos, nada tienen que hacer ustedes ahí.

No es cómo si de verdad no quisiera a sus amigos con ellos, pero era cierto, era un deber, una tarea; no un paseo, al menos para ellos. Suga conocía, por que no decirlo de manera sana, el _desmadre _que era su amado equipo fuera del club y a veces, era necesario mantenerlos calmados un poco cuando era necesario, imaginar tenerlos todos energéticos con piscinas, toboganes, rápidos de botes, trampolines etc...no era precisamente una visión tranquilizadora si iba a tener menores a su cuidado...y eso es por que, terminaría haciendo tanto relajo con ellos que a lo mejor más de un niño terminaría perdido, o al menos es lo que él suponía.

**Mejor dejar algo tan genial para los últimos días de verano...aunque terminara cuidándolos a ellos también.**

─ o─ o─ o─

─ ¡Oni-chan! ─ Una pequeña pelinaranja llegó corriendo hacia la sala para saltar directamente en el regazo de su hermano ─ Hey Oni-chan ¡Mañana iré al parque acuático!

─ ¿En serio Natsu-chan? ─ dijo el mayor ─ Que envidia ─ decía imaginándose el mismo haciendo un clavado directo en una piscina ─ ¡Con este calor! ¡Los de primaria tienen tanta suerte!

─ ¿Por que no vas con nosotros Oni-chan? ─ El rostro de Natsu era tan cándido, era una lástima decirle que no a la pequeña.

─ No puedo Natsu ─ dijo Shouyo con una sonrisa que la convenciera, con ese ademán de rascarse un poco la mejilla ─ sólo irán niños de tu escuela.

La niña hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, luciendo más bien adorable. En su inocencia tenía la idea de poder divertirse juntó a su adorado hermano en un parque acuático pues es la primera vez que iría, en esta ocasión, cómo parte de una excursión de su escuela.

─ Mañana tu hermano mayor tiene que asistir a su entrenamiento para poder estar a un paso más cerca de ser cómo el pequeño gigante ─ le dijo a ella, sonriente y orgulloso alzándola por el aire mientras reían.

─ Mi oni-chan es tan alto y fuerte ja,ja,ja ─ Bueno, ella era pequeña, es natural que lo viera así.

Llegó eventualmente la hora de dormir, Natsu tendría que levantarse muy temprano para tomar el bus e ir a la escuela en donde partirían hacia el aguaparque, Hinata por su parte tenía programado ir a sus entrenamientos de fin de semana.

La noche pasó silenciosa.

Con un amanecer en puerta, Shouyo abrió los ojos lentamente, a las seis de la mañana escuchó pasos apresurados por la escalera "Natsu, deprisa hija vas a perder la ida a la excursión" escuchó decir, mientras las voces de su madre y hermanita se perdían en el pasillo, volvió a pegar la almohada en la cara...

Siete, ocho de la mañana...y él despertador sonó a todo lo que daba.

Durante su transición a la realidad le pereció escuchar unas voces familiares, se desperezó tirando las sábanas a un lado. De nuevo las escuchó...

─ ¡Sho-chan, te buscan!

Pensó tan sólo un poco...esas voces eran de ...

_"¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Que hacen aquí tan temprano!?"_

Unos minutos después bajo corriendo desde su alcoba,con los cabellos revueltos vistiendo con una polera blanca y holgada le quedaba cómo vestido sobre el short oscuro que se asomaba muy apenas de esa tela.

y adivinen quien puso su atención en esas piernas de apariencia delicada de Shouyo...

Si, Kageyama, a quien casi le daba una hemorragia nasal en plena sala ajena, claro que lo disimulo bastante bien desviando la mirada y cubriéndose de las narices para abajo con la mano.

─ ¿No el entrenamiento era a las diez de la mañana?

─ Cambio de planes Hinata ─ dijeron Nishinoya y Tanaka al mismo tiempo con unas sonrisas maliciosas, el pelinaranja se percató que traían sandalias de verano, bermudas, sports (a excepción de Tobio que traía una polera a su medida de color azul cielo con un logo genial) mochilas y lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

─ ¡IREMOS AL PARQUE ACUÁTICO! ─ Hinata, aunque confundido, sonrió emocionado ante la idea. Tobio tan sólo llevo su mano a la frente suspirando, se supone que irían a entrenar y aún así terminó siendo convencido.

─ o─ o─ o─

─ ¡Muy bien niños, reúnanse aquí! ─Los infantes estaban muy entusiasmados por entrar al lugar, que desde afuera, se escuchaba muy divertido. La pequeña pelinaranja parecía una copia idéntica, no sólo en apariencia si no también en personalidad, de Shouyo. Ella estaba ansiosa de entrar y sus ojitos del color marrón claro parecían brillar con cada nueva cosa que vía.

Del otro camión bajaron las maestras, algunas madres de familia y los jóvenes prefectos que servirían de apoyo.

─ Vamos a formar grupos ─ decía una maestra con un megáfono ─ Las madres de familia se agruparan con sus hijos y además cuidarán de dos pequeñines más. Esto para que todos ellos estén bajo la supervición de un adulto.

─ Vaya que son muchos niños ─ dijo Daichi, quien al final, tras meditarlo demasiado decidió aplicar su servicio social en lo mismo que harían Suga y Asahi ─ ¿Qué miras tan atentamente? ─le dijo inquisitivo a este último.

─ No es nada...digo, algo muy curioso, ¿no creen que esa pequeñita de ahí se parece mucho a cierto cuervo que tenemos? ─ dijo señalando a la pequeña Natsu a lo lejos.

Los otros dos agudizaron la mirada para enfocar mejor. ¡Era cierto! aquella era la viva imagen de ese polluelo inquieto que estaba en Karasuno; pelirroja de expresiones inquietas y de grandes ojos vivaces.

Todos iban agrupándose, hasta que la aquella maestra que daba las indicaciones se les acerco.

* * *

─ ¿Asahi-san? ─ el alto chico asintió, la mujer le sonrió, al pie de sus faldas había dos pequeñines una niña de mirada tierna y algo tímida de cabello castaño claro, y otro niño pelinegro un poco más grandecito que enseguida saltó hacia adelante diciendo:

─ ¿Eres jugador de basket o algo así? ¿Por que tienes barba y ellos no? ─ decía señalando a Suga y Daichi, quienes trataron de no reventar de la risa al escuchar la referencia sobre el vello facial de su amigo─ ¿Eres viejo?

─ ¡Haku -kun! ─ El niño se crispó ante la leve llamada de atención ─ no seas tan descortés...

─ N-no se preocupe ─ respondió Asahi y luego bajo la vista a la otra pequeña ─ Hola...¿cómo te llamas?

─ Oh, ella es muy tímida ─ respondió la profesora al notar cómo la niña se escondía detrás de ella.

_"Oh, ¿a quien se parecerá?" _pensaron Daichi y Suga con sarcasmo y con una pequeña sonrisa de burla en sus labios .

─ ¡Su nombre es Sahori! ─ gritó el otro niño tomándole de la mano a la mencionada y jalándola a su lado.

─ Bueno Asahi-kun ─ dijo la mujer ─ tú estarás a cargo de estos dos pequeños. Lo único que harás es estar donde ellos estén, y no perderles de vista.

Asahi tragó grueso, sabía muy bien a que iba, pero así que de pronto le pusieran a cuidar a un par de niños...

─ Bueno, ustedes ─ prosiguió ella, ignorando a un tembloroso Asahi que se desequilibraba ante los jalones enérgicos del pequeño Haku. Enseguida vino corriendo Natsu al lado de su profesora antes de que pudiera ella decir algo más.

─ ¡Sensei! ¡Desde aquí se puede ver los toboganes! ¡Son enormes!

─ Natsu-chan no comas ansías enseguida entraremos, mira ellos te acompañaran ─ la nenita enfoco sus cafés iris al par de chicos

La señorita Sakura, la maestra encargada del viaje, les dijo al par que Natsu era la niña a quien debían de cuidar junto a unos gemelos, un par de niños de cabellos albinos.

Para cuando entraron al aguaparque el pequeño Haku corrió directo a la piscina principal en cuanto la vio, haciendo que a Asahi casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho por el estrés de perseguirlo dejando a la pequeña atrás.

— ¡Recuerda que tienes a dos a quien cuidar! — gritó Daichi viendo el drama que era aquel.  
— ¡Queremos ir también a la piscina! — dijeron al unísono los gemelos con esos rostros dulces y grandes ojos color miel.  
_"¿Por que no meterse ahora en la piscina?" pensó Daichi _ No se iban a quedar bajo el sol.

**Podríamos ir todos.**

Volteó a ver a Suga a quien Natsu estaba colgándose de su brazo insistiendole que también entrara a la piscina con ella ya que no sabía nadar. Al pelinegro le pareció una escena tan linda.

El contrario se dio cuenta que Daichi lo observaba y desvió la mirada al suelo totalmente apenado.

— ¡A ponernos los trajes de baño! — volvieron a gritar los gemelos revolviendo sus mochilas.  
— Nee Suga-senpai ¿Daichi-san es su esposo? — a Suga se le subió el tono carmesí hasta las orejas ante la pregunta tan inocente que hizo la pelirroja mientras él le ponía los flotadores en los bracitos.

— N-Natsu -chan ¿Por que preguntas eso? — le susurro vigilando nervioso a sus espaldas por que Daichi no haya escuchado.

— Es que se le pusieron las mejillas rojas rojas cuando se miraron —decía ella apretando las propias — cómo en los doramas cuando las novias besan a su esposo, creo a ver visto eso antes también en la cara de mi..

_"¿Que hace esta pequeña viendo doramas?"_

— shhh — le interrumpió Suga a la niña totalmente apenado — ¿Que tal si lo hacemos nuestro pequeño secreto?

─ o─ o─ o─

A las afueras del parque se estacionaba una camioneta.

─ ¡Llegamos!

* * *

**Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado este fic. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste y que con el se diviertan y mueran de ternura XDDD**

**¡Por supuesto que habrá Kuroken! Paciencia les pido no más **

**Y para las personas que esperan con ansías que las parejitas intenten tener sus propios polluelos y gatitos, tengan por seguro que habrá muchos intentos jajajaja**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Un abrazo gigante para todos ustedes. **


	5. Fuertes declaraciones en las piscinas

**Capitulo 4**

**"Fuertes declaraciones" en las piscinas.**

* * *

─ ¡Haku! ¿No quieres que suba ahí contigo? ─ Asahi estaba de colado en la fila para los toboganes. Preocupado, levantaba la vista tapándose la cara para que el sol no lo cegara. Los bañistas se quejaban, sobre todo los turistas; y la pequeña castaña que también estaba al cuidado del deportista, miraba asustadiza a todos lados.

─ Para la próxima ojii-san* ─ gritó Haku, Asahi suspiró _¿Tenía que llamarle así?_

─ ¡Ese chaval tiene agallas! ─ se escuchó decir detrás del estudiante. Un grupo de universitarios comenzaba a alardear acerca de la valentía del niño que se atrevía a aventarse desde el tobogán más alto y empinado del parque, "¡Yo a esa edad me mojaba los pantalones de sólo ver la caída!" decían.

Obviamente con esos comentarios, a la estrella de Karasuno la paranoia se le subió y estuvo a punto de correr para treparse a buscar al niño, pero la pequeña se aferró a él por miedo a quedarse sola. Sin más remedio, Asahi la cargó y se abrió paso entre la gente para ir hacia el otro lado.

─ No puede pasar a esta área ─ dijo un salvavidas ─ de este lado caen los bañistas que se avientan del tobogán.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera replicarle algo, se escuchó el grito emocionado de Haku quien descendía velozmente gracias a su pequeño cuerpo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al cauce levantando una ola gigante que terminó empapando a Asahi, al salvavidas y a la pequeña Sahori que aún estaba en sus brazos.

─¡ Yahooooooo! ¡Otra vez! ─ El niño levantó los puños triunfante mientras parecía haber un público que enardecía en aplausos premiando su osadía.

"_Alguien que me ayude "_pensó Asahi con la tensión subiéndole poco a poco, cuidar infantes para él no era nada fácil.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del parque, justo en la entrada principal para ser más específicos; los joviales cuervos de Karasuno todavía hacían fila para la taquilla.

─ ¡Desde aquí se pueden ver los toboganes más altos! ─ señalo Hinata sin ocultar su inocente emoción, haciendo que tanto Noya, cómo Tanaka y hasta Kageyama voltearan entusiasmados, porque, aunque este último al principio pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo, la idea le entusiasmaba tanto cómo a los otros tres.

Sin embargo, siempre hay alguien que no está del todo en sintonía.

─ ¿Dónde queda la próxima parada de autobuses?

─ ¡Tsukishima aguafiestas! ¡Deberías agradecer que te trajéramos! ─ Tanaka le agitaba el puño al aire irritado por la insolencia del más alto.

─ Fui traído a base de mentiras ─ le contestó el rubio tan altivamente.

─ ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Kei sonrió arrogante ante el intento de sarcasmo de Kageyama y le respondió:

─ Uno se acostumbra a las estupideces y a las incoherencias a su alrededor. Ya uno ve normal las cosas que le piden.

─ ¿¡Que dijiste!? ─ le miró amenazante Noya.

─ Nada. Que sus conductas son muy constantes, eso es bueno para las personas que no tienen cosas en que preocuparse ─ volvió a sonreír burlesco el rubio.

─ ¡No sé lo que dijiste pero estoy seguro que no es un cumplido!.

Tsukishima entorno los ojos ante el reclamo ingenuo de Hinata.

─ ¡Hey!¡Los revoltosos de en medio de la fila! ¡Orden o los mando hasta atrás! ─ Un guardia con cara de pocos amigos les hizo la amenaza ante la conducta revoltosa (en realidad natural ) de los muchachos.

─ Tsukki, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos? ─ interrumpió casual y naturalmente Tadashi, su joven _amigo_.

El mencionado sólo chasqueó la lengua y ajustando sus gafas ignoró a los otros tres, incluso al guardia que los regañaba por andar "alterando el orden con sus gritos"

─0─0─0─

Existen innumerables razones que Daichi puede decir para tratar de explicar el porque estaba enamorado perdidamente de Sugawara. Él podría mencionar que era por esa belleza (por que le parecía atractivo y en realidad el peliplata lo era) tan natural que aquel poseía, o por ese carácter alentador que siempre impulsaba al _setter_ para dar un paso para superarse así mismo mientras inspiraba confianza a los que estaban a su alrededor; también estaba esa ternura "maternal" que Suga desprendía sin siquiera darse cuenta cuando cuidaba, regañaba, se preocupaba y reía junto a su adorado equipo.

Así, el capitán podría seguir sin cansancio enlistando hasta el más mínimo detalle que no cualquiera notaría; desde el perfecto y pequeño lunar que adornaba el borde inferior del ojo de su amado, hasta la naturalidad de sus sonrisas tan bonitas.

Daichi suspiró cómo todo un adolescente enamorado mientras contemplaba al dueño de esas infinitas cualidades, ahí dentro del agua jugando con Natsu y los gemelos.

Mientras le observaba sentado en el borde de concreto, por un instante su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza haciendo que bajara la cabeza observando sus propios pies dentro del agua, si existe alguien a quien dar alguna explicación y rendir cuentas por sus sentimientos, únicamente esa persona era Suga y nadie más; aunque eso ya lo había hecho y el resultado aún inconcluso, le carcomía el alma. Koushi parecía evadir el tema, y le avivaba así los miedos a Daichi de un rechazo o peor aún , de un alejamiento.

─ ¡Daichi –san, vuelva al agua con nosotros! ─ La pequeña cabellos de zanahoria agitaba su manita para que la viera mientras era cargada en brazos por Suga. El capitán le devolvió el gesto dispuesto a ir , pero en cuanto entró a la alberca fue interceptado por los dos gemelos que se le aventaron encima.

─ ¡Hagamos carreras de nado Daichi-san ! ─ Prácticamente los gemelos se lo secuestraron haciendo que por un instante se distrajera de sus penas; Sugawara a unos metros río por lo bajo, enternecido y divertido por la escena de ambos niños jalando a su compañero y amigo.

Natsu, aún en los brazos del mayor, iluminó con una sonrisa tierna y amplia su rostro, haciéndole recordar algo a su cuidador, una duda que básicamente tenía en la mente desde que la vio por primera vez.

─ Hey Natsu-chan ─ dijo con voz amable ─ ¿Tienes hermanos?

─ ¡Sí! ─ le sonrió la niña ─ ¡Tengo un hermano mayor , y es el mejor hermano del mundo!

─ y…y ¿Cómo se llama?

─ ¡Shoyo-chan!

"_Ya decía yo"_ pensó el mayor sonriendo _"son cómo dos gotas de agua"_

─ o─0─0

─ ¡Quítate Hinata!

─ ¡De ninguna manera, yo seré quien entre primero a la alberca!

Kageyama y Hinata nunca dejaban de lado sus tan acostumbradas discusiones (aunque fueran las más infantiles del mundo), tal vez de manera inconsciente les resultaba como un pretexto para nunca estar en silencio entre ellos dos, o para que ninguno se diera cuenta realmente lo que comenzaban a sentir uno por el otro.

Sin embargo a veces…

─ ¡Se van al final de la fila!

Podría ser algo problemático .

El guardia que anteriormente les llamó la atención a todos ellos, lucía impaciente, en realidad era un señor cuarentón que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo: orden dentro su turno o el mundo ardía.

─ ¡Pero si estamos a punto de pagar la entrada!

─ ¡Al final o se les restringe la entrada!

Ambos deportistas miraron a ver a sus _senpais._

─ ¿Son sus amigos?

─ Yo ni los conozco ─ contestó Tsukishima ante el cuestionamiento nada amistoso del hombre. Pagando dos entradas e ingresando de lo más natural al parque siendo secundado por Yamaguchi dejo tal suerte a Tanaka y a Noya con el guardia fulminandoles con la mirada.

─ ¡Nosotros tampoco! ─ Los otros generalmente no abandonarían a sus amigos, pero si vieran la cola de entrada, llenísima y además lentísima, más que era fin de semana, a lo mejor entenderían su pequeño desliz. Así que se apresuraron a pagar y corrieron hacia el otro lado de la reja.

─ ¡Traidores! ─ Gritaron los abandonados.

─ ¡ Al final de la fila ustedes dos!

Ambos chicos no tuvieron más remedio que acatar las órdenes, haciendo mil muecas de desagrado (sobre todo Hinata) y se fueron hasta el último puesto.

─ Todo es tu culpa Bakeyama ─ se quejó el más bajo alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él.

─ ¿Mi culpa? ─ el pelinegro lo alcanzó para seguir reclamándole. Las cosas no podían estar peor, pensaba Tobio. Hace un par de horas casi se desangraba en plena sala de su compañero por verlo prácticamente en boxer y ahora se quedaría con él solo. Maldijo por lo bajo luego de desquitarse verbalmente (y en voz baja) con ese individuo que los mando hacia atrás.

En las piscinas principales, los niños seguían jugando mientras los cuidadores asignados los vigilaban desde la orilla de la alberca.

─ ¿Así que es la hermanita de Hinata? ─ Suga asintió ─ Vaya que si se parecen.

─No hace falta que lo digas Daichi ─ sonrió el peliplata.

─ ¿Sabes?, sólo tú no pasas por alto esta clase de cosas.

─ ¿Qué cosas?

Daichi le sonrió y por tan solo un instante sus miradas se encontraron. Suga sintió cómo el corazón se le acelero y el rostro se le entibiaba de poco en poco, más cómo pudo, trato de disimular, desvió el rostro y dijo sin titubear intentando sonar exigente.

─ Dime a que te refieres ─ pero la expresión le salía cómo un tierno reproche, muy a pesar del muchacho seguro de sí que intentaba ser, así cómo había sucedió en otros tiempos.

─ Sólo tú conoces esos detalles de tus hij… de tus compañeros cómo para sentir la corazonada de que algo está intensivamente relacionado con ellos. Cuando los demás sólo pueden percibirlo cómo una coincidencia o una mera sospecha.

─ Daichi, ¿ibas a decir hijos?

─ No, yo no…

Y para su sorpresa el peliplata comenzó a reír suavemente.

El capitán se sintió un poco apenado por sus pensamientos casi revelados, más la imagen que le regalaba esa persona tan preciada hacía que lo amara aún más; todo él lucía natural, jovial, sincero. Deseaba con toda su ser verle siempre sonreír, anhelaba compartir mutuamente esos sencillos momentos de la vida cotidiana que con tan sólo su presencia se volvían especiales y, por más que quisiera tener paciencia para asegurarse de los sentimientos de Sugawara, quería llenarlo de una vez por todas con cuidados amorosos y protección devota, pues sentía que por fin había encontrado todo lo que quería en su amigo, confidente y compañero de equipo.

─ Creo que no debemos dejar a Natsu y los niños solos ─ dijo Suga en cuanto terminó de reír y se levantó con intención de entrar a la piscina nuevamente, más Daichi lo tomó por sorpresa al agarrarle de la muñeca haciendo que lo mirara. Entonces aquel soltó su agarre de inmediato mirando a ver a otro lado avergonzado por su impulso. Cómo menciona una canción, el amor te ciega, el amor es una cosa pura y de él no te escapas, así de fácil; y Daichi solamente estaba haciendo su lucha para obtener una respuesta (aunque esta vez no se atrevió del todo al recordar que al fin y al cabo todo dependía de Suga)

─ Daichi yo…

Se escucharon pasos veloces y de repente una buena cantidad de agua se levantó empapando por completo a aquellos dos.

─ ¡Já! ¡Te gané!

─ ¿Estás loco? Lo mío fue un clavado más impresionante y fui el primero en caer en la alberca.

Tanaka y Nishinoya alardeaban mientras flotaban en la superficie luego de sus chapuzones, y era bueno que lo hicieran mientras podían, porque cierto pelinegro los tenía en la mira por dos razones.

Uno, por haber desobedecido la orden de que no vinieran y la más primordial…interrumpió a Suga cuando tal vez estaba a punto de decirle algo importante.

─ Daichi…si vas a decirles algo, mejor…. ─ dijo el_ setter_ haciendo un intento de intermediar por los chicos, aún cuando las reglas que rompieron fueron las de él.

─ Dejan que sigan riendo ─ dijo "sonando alegre" ─ Grabemos sus sonrisas idiotas , por que ahora se les van a borrar de la cara.

Sugawara no dijo nada, por que cuando Daichi se enojaba era para poner a un pelotón entero bien firmes.

─ Me pueden explicar ─ decía Daichi ingresando al agua ─ que están ─ dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tanaka ─ ¿Haciendo aquí? ─ finalizó poniendo la otra mano en el hombro de Noya. La cara del mayor tenía una sonrisa, pero su aura era siniestra, sus dos compañeros temblaron cuando Daichi ejerció presión sobre sus pieles.

─ ¡Corre por tu vida Nishinoya!

─ ¡Igual tú!

─o─o─o─

─ Tsukki ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás? ─ Kei no le respondió, caminaron un par de minutos en silencio y de repente el más alto le agarró la mano y lo jaló para ponerse detrás de una de las estatuas del parque acuático que decoraban el lugar.

─ Nos…van a ver ─ Kei acarició la mejilla del más bajo y le dio un fugaz beso.

Esos dos hacia un mes que iniciaron una relación y nadie lo sabía más que ellos. Amigos de infancia, compañeros de equipo y ahora amantes, vivían una etapa en la que sus cuerpos pedían estar cerca uno con el otro, a pesar de ser el rubio alguien que iba directo a la acción sin dar explicaciones y el contrario una persona muy tímida.

─ Si me trajeron así nada más, al menos es justo que tenga mis recompensas ─ le sonrió intencionalmente seductor ante un Tadashi con el rostro colorado.

─o─o─

─ De todas las personas con las que me tengo que quedar en pleno sol y varado en una fila larguísima tenía que ser contigo.

─ ¡Tampoco tú serías mi primera opción! ─ Hinata hizo un mohín y le dio la espalda. En realidad el chico se había ofendido por el comentario del más alto. A veces se reprendía así mismo por pensar de manera especial sobre él, ¡Kageyama era tan idiota a veces!

─ Si tuviera que estar en una isla desierta y me dieran a elegir entre convivir con cocos o contigo, preferiría miles de veces a los cocos.

─ ¿Sabes? Los cocos a lo mejor te dirían "Hey Bakeyama, Rey Bakeyama, ¿No prefiera rematar sólo? ¿Hacer pases sólo? "sus imitaciones de Suga-san son mediocres ¡Qué sonrisa más aterradora tiene usted!" "¿no quiere también un nabo para que le recuerde a uno de sus viejos súbditos?─ terminó diciendo, dedicándole un gesto tan infantil cómo era sacarle la lengua y volvió a darle la espalda.

─ ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa de que nos mandarán aquí atrás! y ¿quien te crees? ¿ el idiota de Tsukishima haciendo sarcasmos ridículos?

¿Ya Saben cuál era la verdad cierto ? Tobio se ponía cada vez más nervioso a lado de Hinata, ya las reacciones que tenía eran mediocremente justificables.

─ Al menos la fila avanza algo ─ volvió a decir Kageyama tras unos minutos de silencio cortesía de la falta de intención que tenía su acompañante para discutir─ Espero que no nos quedemos aquí hasta el mediodía. Ni se te ocurra de nuevo pensar que podrás llegar primero a la piscina…¡Hinata idiota! ¡¿Me estas ignorando!?

─ Sí.

Kageyama enmarco la mirada al ver que Hinata ni se molestaba en verlo. Le estaba enojando mucho que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

─ ¡Oi! ¡No seas tan delicado! ─ dijo tomándolo del hombro para girarlo bruscamente hacia él, ante el acto reacciono sorprendido frente a su propia desesperación por la ley de hielo que Hinata le puso por tan sólo unos minutos.

─ ¡Sho-chan que sorpresa verte aquí !─ Ambos chicos voltearon a ver deshaciendo la tensión entre ellos. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, vistiendo un top negro y un short corto de color verde, estaba Kyoko con el pequeño Ryu alzando la manita cómo si también saludara.

─ ¡Ryu-chan! ¡Kyoko-san! ─ Exclamó Hinata ignorando olímpicamente a Kageyama para correr hacia la chica.

─0 ─0 ─

─ ¡Sugawara! ─ Asahi llegó corriendo con la pequeña Sahori lloriqueando.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─ Es que ella no deja de... ¿Que hacen Noya y Tanaka aquí? ─ El castaño se había fijado cómo los mencionados estaban cabizbajos siendo reprendidos por Sawamura.

─ Creo que no quisiera estar en sus lugares.

La hermanita de Hinata salió de la parte baja de la piscina y se acerco a ellos, dirigiéndose enseguida a Sahori y con una empatía angelical, le preguntó la razón por la cual lloraba, pero la otra sólo repetía que quería irse a casa.

─ No llores ─ dijo Natsu agarrándole la manita ─ ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a jugar! No hay nada que temer, tenemos a Suga-san y a Daichi-san para cuidarnos, que ellos son cómo mamá y papá.

─ ¿Mamá y papá? ,¿eh? ─ Los colores amenazaban con invadir la cara de Suga al escuchar el comentario que inocentemente la pequeña había hecho.

─ ¡Natsu-chan!

La niña cerró un ojito y se tapó la boquita.

─ Suga-senpai usted me recuerda a mi mami. Juega con nosotros, y es tierno cómo ella. Daichi-san se ve aterrador regañando a ese niño y al monje de ahí. Así cómo los papás cuando regañan a sus hijos. Además si son es...

─ Aaaaa Natsu mira, Sahori ya dejó de llorar ─ le interrumpió el vicecapitán, y caía en cuenta de que por más consanguínea fuera de Shoyo una cosa era segura: Ella a pesar de toda la inocencia con las que veía e interpretaba el mundo, era mucho más observadora y perspicaz que su hermano.

─ ¿Por cierto en donde esta Haku?

Azumane se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaban en las orillas para tomar el sol olvidando los comentarios de la niña pero sobre todo aliviado por que la pequeña castaña que cuidaba, ahora sonreía junto a Natsu.

─ Esta en la fila para los paseos en canoa ─ respondió cómo si hubiera corrido por mil años. Haku era un niño muy enérgico y entusiasta, le recordaba en parte a Nishinoya; ante el pensamiento miro de soslayo a a aquel que aún estaba siendo reprendido por el capitán, y entonces inhalo profundamente.

─ Voy a ver a Haku ─ el castaño se puso de pie nuevamente alejándose ─ Por cierto esa niña realmente parece un Hinata en miniatura ¡le da ánimos a cualquiera! ─ terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

─ Es su hermanita.

─ ¡¿Que?!

─ 0─ 0─

─ Así que, cómo quien dice vinieron de escapada.

Hinata rió mientras en sus brazos cargaba a Ryu. Por su parte Kageyama tenía cara de pocos amigos. Por supuesto que ver al bebito de nuevo le alegro al instante, pero ahora Ryu estaba acaparando toda atención de Shoyo y a él lo ignoraba descaradamente cómo si no estuviera ahí.

─ ¿Kageyama-kun? ¿Verdad?

─ Ah, sí ─ le respondió este a Kyoko, deshaciendo un poco su mala cara.

─ ¿Por que tan molesto? ¿No me digas que les interrumpí algo? ─ río la joven madre.

─ K-kyoko-san ─ Hinata parecía algo apenado, más aún así ni volteaba a ver a su acompañante ─ No, yo no estaba hablando con nadie.

Kyoko parpadeó ante la afirmación tan seca del pelirrojo.

─ Bueno si tu lo dices, Sho-chan ¿podrías hacerme un favor? ...¡Ah gracias! mira voy a la camioneta a ayudar a mi madre a traer las cosas, el refrigerio, la pañalera, ya sabes. ¿Podría encargarte un breve momento a mi Ryu-chan?

─ ¡Claro que sí!

─ ¡Eres un amor Sho-chan! ─ dijo pellizcándole la mejilla ─ Ahora regreso, ¡Kageyama-Kun cuídalos bien por favor!

Lo último que dijo la pelinegra dejo al _setter _de primer año con el rostro ruborizado.

─ ¡Ryu te extrañe!

─ Sólo pasaron dos semanas desde que lo viste idiota.

─ ¿Escuchaste algo nene?

A Kageyama parecía saltarle una vena del coraje. Ryu lo volteó a ver provocando que se le bajara un poco esa tensión. El infante extendía los brazitos hacia él pidiéndole en su lenguaje de bebé que lo abrace y por reflejo, Tobio acercó sus manos, pero Hinata dándole la espalda y por lo tanto alejando al infante de él, dio un par de pasos poniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

─ Ryu, no hables con extraños.

Kageyama casi quedó con los ojos en blanco, se las iba a pagar.

─ 0─ 0─

─ ¿Por que tan sonriente hija? y ¿Mi nieto?

─ Mamá ¿¡Que crees!? ¡Encontré a Sho-chan con aquel chico alto con el que estaba en la casa el otro día! ...No te preocupes Sho-chan lo esta cuidando. Mamá ¿trajiste la cámara verdad?

La abuela rió ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

─ Sí, pero no estés acosando a esos niños.

─ ¡Madre! ¿Qué dices? ─ fingió ser la victima acusada y luego sonrío ─ Simplemente voy a tomarle fotos a mi bebé...mientras ellos lo tienen en sus brazos claro.

Kyoko se recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta y se colgó la cámara profesional en el cuello. Con las bolsas en mano, dejaron bien estacionado la camioneta y se encaminaron a la fila.

Kageyama tenía al bebé en sus brazos alzándolo por encima de él, mientras este reía tan tiernamente, parecía que le encantaba que Tobio lo alzara tan saltaba tratando de alcanzar a Ryu. Obvio, Kageyama se lo había quitado para que al menos con eso le hiciera caso.

Tres cliks en el botón de la cámara. La mamá del bebé capto tres momentos que lucían muy tiernos.

─ ¡Vamos a entrar! ─ dijo Kyoko llamando la atención de los muchachos, pero ellos le explicaron lo sucedido con el guardia, provocando que ella riera divertida ante ese incidente, además que aludieron la fila tan larga que había.

─ No se preocupen, conozco al guardia. Mi esposo le consiguió trabajo aquí ya que es amigo del dueño. Sólo hablare con él y entraremos todos sin hacer tanta fila ─ afirmo ella guiñándoles un ojo.

Los rostros de ambos deportistas se iluminaron "¡Kyoko-sama!" exclamaron admirándola y totalmente agradecidos con ella.

─ o─ o─

─ Lo sentimos Suga-san ─ Nishinoya y Tanaka se inclinaron frente a su amigo ─ sentimos desobedecerte así.

En eso escucharon las risitas de las niñas, Noya alzo la mirada fijándose en Natsu.

─ ¡Woaaa! ¡Es cómo una pequeña Shoyo!

─ Es su hermanita ─ a Suga le daba gracia estar aclarando ese punto. La niña enfocó sus orbes en el peliplata al escuchar aquello.

─ ¿Conocen a mi hermano mayor? ─ dijo ella con el rostro iluminado.

─ Si.

─ ¿Ustedes son de su escuela?

─ Si.

─ ¿Así que en verdad tu eres mamá cuervo? ¡Entonces no estaba equivocada!

Todos comenzaron a reír.

─ ¿Cómo que mamá cuervo?

─ Mi hermano mayor siempre comenta en la mesa...mamá cuervo hizo esto...mamá cuervo nos llamó la atención, mamá cuervo me hizo sentir confiado. ¡Sin duda tú eres mamá cuervo!, cómo dije eres cómo una mami.

─ ¡Que niña tan observadora! ─ dijo Tanaka ─ así es, Sugawara-san es cómo nuestra madre y este sujeto de allá ─ dijo señalando a Daichi ─ Es cómo nuestro padre, ¡Es el capitán del equipo!

Suga trataba de ocultarse por los apelativos irónicamente significativos para él.

─ Monje -san ¿usted igual conoce a mi hermano? ─ Noya reventó de la risa ante lo dicho tan inocentemente por la niña.

─ Te lo mereces por andar hablando de más ─ rió Daichi.

─ ¡Por cierto Shoyo también vino! ─ dijo Noya

─ ¿Mi Oni-chan esta aquí?

Desde lejos se escuchó la voz de Hinata, Natsu enseguida volteó a ver y fue corriendo hacia su hermano.

─ ¡Oni-chan! ─ se le aventó encima y este la cargo en sus brazos, feliz por verla.

Kageyama se les quedo mirando sorprendido.

¿¡Dos de Hinata!? ¡No! ¡Era cómo un replica exacta de él! ¡Dos ángeles!

y parecía que algo irradiaba su mundo aún con más intensidad.

* * *

**ojii-san:*** Es anciano (ja,ja,ja pobre Asahi)

**N/A :**_ Alguien debería latiguiarme para actualizar más seguido (?) _  
_¡Ay!, les doy mi palabra de hacerlo más seguido. He visto que a muchos les gustó este fic y eso me hace feliz. Sus comentarios me inspiran en serio. Me dicen que les gusta mi narración y pues estoy agradecida con esos puntos de vista. Hasta ahora nunca fui buena en ortografía o redacción (por eso se me puede escapara más de un error) pero, le estoy poniendo todo el empeño para ir mejorando (En parte por la escuela, que me exige esta cualidad) ¡Gracias!_

_Alguien me comentó por ahí que a los siete años veía sus novelas con su madre (en lugar de ver doramas cómo la adorable Natsu) ja,ja,ja, _  
_¡Yo igual! y tampoco entendía mucho. Natsu es una inocente pero es muy observadora y si ve Doramas, es por que su mami esta a veces ocupadas y ya saben que su hermano se pasa la tarde entrenando._  
_Todos amamos la ternura maternal de Hinata, es tan él. Y, no se preocupen, estos dos padres (Daichi y Suga) tendrán tiempo para expresar su amor._

_Mis otros fics igual estarán actualizándose igual de seguido. Y si, peco de estar imaginandome miles de cosas con estos deportistas y estar sacando fics inconclusos, pero ya no lo aré más. Voy a trabajar intensamente para terminar estos. _

_El título de este capitulo me dio risa. Por favor díganme si alguien entendió a que me refería. Yo sé que sí XDD_

_Nos leemos en la próxima :D _


End file.
